Bravery Or Love? RE-POSTED
by KikiDeAnime
Summary: (On hiatus until further notice) Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken have joined Inuyasha's gang while they hunt down Naraku. Kagome has noticed that Sesshomaru has begun to show interest in her and is very confused by this. Sesshomaru has finally come to realize that he has a deep
Kagome yawned as she stretched out her arms "Good morning everyone~" She rubbed her tired eyes. She suddenly caught the stench of blood and almost made her vomit "What the?" In front of her was a dead deer "Ah!" She jumped backwards in surprise

"Where did this come from?!" She then narrowed her eyes while she stood up when she heard Inuyasha laughing nearby.

"T-The look on your face i-is so f-funny!" Inuyasha was on his back laughing his butt off

"Sit boy!" Kagome said before walking away from the deer over to her bag

"Seriously, Where did it come from?" Kagome glared at him

"Lord Sesshomaru brought it!" Rin piped up and smiled "He brought back for you Lady Kagome" Miroku spoke with a perverted smirk upon his face.

Kagome blinked "H-He did? But why?" She was very confused. Why would Sesshomaru bring her this? She would have to ask him later when she saw him.

"We do not know, he just suddenly brought it back and laid it near you for when you awoke" Miroku replied as Sango and Shippo walked out into the clearing with some wood

"We got the wood for the fire" Shippo dropped the wood near the fire

"Now Kagome can cook the deer!" Kagome gulped with nervousness "Um..Could we have something else for breakfast..I don't want to eat the deer" A sudden snarl caught everyone's attention as they looked towards the sound and saw Sesshomaru holding Inuyasha by his neck "You worthless whelp"

Kagome gasped "What'd you do Inuyasha?!" She shouted with anger

"I didn't do anything, wench! This bastard is just being stupid!" Inuyasha replied

"Sesshomaru..Release him.." Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha "..Please..."

Sesshomaru did so and dropped Inuyasha onto the ground with a thud "You bastard!" Inuyasha growled and jumped to his feet

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Inuyasha went crashing down onto the ground, face first.

"Sesshomaru, What did he do?" Kagome asked as she stared up at Sesshomaru

"He dared to insult me" He growled out as Inuyasha tried to get back up

"He did? what did he say?" Her question went unanswered as a tornado swept through and Koga appeared

"Hey Kagome" He smiled "How's my woman been?" He asked while Inuyasha shot up and growled "What the hell are you doing here, ya wolf bastard?!" The two of them sent glares at each other.

Kagome let out a sigh "Hello Koga.."

"So how's my woman been doing?" Koga asked once more

"I'm doing fine..but I'm not your woman" Kagome replied with a bored expression upon her face.

"Yeah wolf bastard, She ain't your woman!" Inuyasha smirked

"Shut up mutt face!" Koga growled. A growl made everyone turn towards the sound and shake with fear.

Sesshomaru stared wide eyed at the sight in front of him _**'This wolf thinks he can claim our mate?!'**_ Sesshomaru's inner beast snarled _'She isn't our mate..yet'_ He growled back _'I have yet to impress her, she didn't seem pleased with the deer we brought back'_ He was saddened that she rejected the deer. He had thought bringing it back would impress her and show her that he could provide for her

 _ **'You will have to try harder to impress her! Show her that you are better than the whelp and wolf!'**_ His beast roared at him _'Alright, alright'_ Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru let out a loud growl as he started to walk over to them "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru" Koga bowed politely

"I did not notice you there" He smirked as he stopped bowing **"Wolf, Leave now or I will rip you apart"** His inner beast spoke for him as his eyes became red and his cheek markings became jagged. Koga gulped before fleeing in fear

"Yeah, ya better run ya cowardly bastard!" Inuyasha burst out laughing "Nice going, Sesshomaru..You scared the coward away"

Sesshomaru's eyes and markings returned to normal after Koga left "Shut it, half-breed" He growled before walking off into the forest to calm down.

 _ **'We did it! We showed that wolf who's the stronger demon!'**_ His inner demon cheered but Sesshomaru ignored him while he walked _'We could've hurt Kagome! What were you thinking?!'_ He roared **'I was thinking that we need to show them that we are the alpha demon'** Sesshomaru heard a rustle behind him and snarled at whoever it was to leave him alone. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"What is wrong with you Inuyasha?! Don't make him any angrier" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" She huffed before running after Sesshomaru _'Idiot..'_ She thought. She soon found him near a riverbank and walked out of the bushes to see him staring at her "Um..Sesshomaru..I'm sorry if Inuyasha or Koga made you angry.." She slowly walked towards him, her fear high in the air.

"Kagome, Please do not fear me" Sesshomaru spoke softly, which was unusual for him

"Uh.." Kagome was speechless _'Sesshomaru said my name!? And he isn't gonna kill me?'_ She stopped when she was a few feet away from him "Lord-" "Just call me Sesshomaru when we're alone, Kagome" He cut her off and smiled

"Uh..Okay Sesshomaru" She suddenly heard rumbling and thought he was growling at her but when he suddenly pulled her into an embrace she was shocked "S-Sesshomaru..?" She let out a dog-like whimper.

 **"Shhh..Don't talk my sweet"** Sesshomaru's inner beast had taken control and Sesshomaru tried to get his control back before his beast hurt Kagome **"I won't hurt you, my Kagome"** He nuzzled the top of her head

"S-Sesshomaru..Please l-let me go.." She struggled in his grasp

"PLEASE! Let me-" She was cut off when she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise and before she realized, she started kissing him back while her arms went up and wrapped around his neck.

Kagome soon found herself on the ground with Sesshomaru on top of her "Mmm.." She let a moan slip when Sesshomaru began to lick her neck "Mmm...Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru was angry that his beast was doing this to Kagome _'Stop this at once! She hasn't given us her consent!'_ He snarled _**'Calm down, I'm only scent marking her'**_ His beast chuckled _**'No other will claim her, for our scent shall be upon her'**_ Sesshomaru took this chance and gained back his control.

Kagome moaned out once more before she felt Sesshomaru get off of her "S-Sesshomaru..?" She looked up to see him walking away _'Oh no, Does he regret kissing me?'_ Suddenly fear crawled into her mind and tears began to fall down her face _'He probably feels disgusted that he touched a filthy human'_ She thought as she got up off the ground.

Kagome stared at the ground as she darted off back to camp.

"Hey Kagome, What's wrong?" Kagome jumped when she heard Sango's voice "Oh..It's just you Sango" She breathed out in relief as she sat down beside her friend.

"Nothing's wrong.." Kagome sighed "You're not fooling anyone, Kagome" Sango replied as she gave a stern look "I know.." Kagome felt tears begin to fall from her face once more.

Sesshomaru punched a tree, making it fall over, and growled out in anger _'Dammit'_ His beast chuckled in response _**'Don't be so over dramatic'**_ Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled _'Shut it! This is all your fault! Now she'll never accept us'_ His beast only laughed back at him.

Sesshomaru turned back to find Kagome gone and the faint scent of tears "Dammit!" He roared before walking back toward camp.

When he arrived, he was just about to walk out of the bushes but stopped himself as he listened in on Kagome and Sango's conversation "You're not fooling anyone, Kagome" He heard Sango say

"I know.." He saw and smelled the tears that fell from Kagome's beautiful face _**'COMFORT HER!'**_ His beast snapped at him.

Sesshomaru couldn't decide if he should listen to his beast or not.

Suddenly a gust of wind and a blur of white was all Sango saw as Kagome disappeared "Kagome?"

Sesshomaru landed down near an empty cave and set Kagome down

"S-Sesshomaru?" She quickly wiped the tears away "W-W-Why did you bring me out here?" She looked away from him **"My sweet Kagome"** Sesshomaru's beast purred out

 **"I did not mean to cause you to shed any tears"** Kagome glanced back at him and noticed his red eyes "What d-do you mean?" She sniffled as she finally wiped away the last of her remaining tears

 **"I merely..felt ashamed that I did that to you"** His beast replied **"I couldn't help myself from kissing your beautiful lips"** Kagome's eyes widened "W-What..? What did y-you just say?"

Sesshomaru finally took back control and pulled Kagome close to his chest

"My sweet little Kagome, I have longed for you for some time but have not been able to admit until now" He rubbed his face against her's. Kagome blushed "Y-You have..?"

Sesshomaru nodded "Yes"

Kagome was beyond shocked 'He really likes me? But he despises humans...then why does he let Rin follow him around?' Thoughts appeared and swirled around in her head which caused different emotions to appear on her face.

Sesshomaru's sudden chuckle brought Kagome out of her thoughts "Huh? What's so funny?" She stared up at him in confusion

"Seeing so many expressions on your beautiful face is simply interesting to me" Sesshomaru smiled down at her.

"KAGOME!" Kagome jumped at the sudden sound of her name "I-Inuyasha..?" Sesshomaru started growling as he tightened his grip on Kagome.

Inuyasha leapt out and held out Tessaiga "Sesshomaru?! What are you doing?! Let Kagome go!" He snarled at his elder half-brother.

"Now why would I listen to you half-breed?" Sesshomaru barked out as he pushed Kagome behind him

"I am merely showering her with affections" Inuyasha charged forward swinging around his sword "You-" "SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted before gasping and hiding behind Sesshomaru

"You damn wench.." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Half-breed, Don't ever refer to her as such" Sesshomaru growled before grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her along with him to which Kagome went willingly.

Kagome bolted upright and looked around frantically while panting deeply _'A-A dream..?!'_ Warm wet tears started to slide down her face as realization hit her

 _'Of course it was just a dream..there's no way Sesshomaru would lower himself to love a human'_ She brought her knees close up to her face as she silently cried.

The next morning, Everyone had woken up but Kagome was the only one still sleeping "Oi Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as he shook her shoulder.

"Kagome, Wake up!" He continued shaking her "Go away..." Kagome mumbled as she rolled over.

"Kagome! wake up you stupid girl!" Inuyasha shouted "Sit boy.." Kagome sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. She yawned as she stretched out her arms "Goooood morning.." She yawned once more before standing up.

"Y-Y-You!" Inuyasha growled "You stupid girl! How dare you sit me?!"

Kagome blinked "It was your fault, Inuyasha" She picked up her stuff before heading off "Let's go already" She mumbled.

 **-Afternoon-**

Kagome stared blankly ahead while she followed behind the group _'That dream seemed so real'_ She let out a sigh _'But I know that would never happen in real life'_ She didn't notice or feel the tear that fell down her face.

"Kagome, Are you okay?" Sango asked suddenly which caused everyone to look at Kagome.

"Huh? Y-Yeah..I'm fine" Kagome responded quickly "Are we close to the next village?"

"Yeah, It's just over that hill up there" Miroku replied with a smile as he pointed towards a high hill.

Kagome nodded as she quickened her pace to keep up with them.

Kagome noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sesshomaru was staring at her _'What the..?'_ She turned her head and looked at him "Is something the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?" He blinked before looking away.

"You filthy human! Don't talk to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken spat as he waved his staff around "Shut up Jaken!" Kagome snapped back at him.

"Both of you shut up!" Inuyasha snarled causing Kagome and Jaken to jump.

Suddenly a scream made everyone ready their weapons "Rin?!" Kagome gasped as everyone saw Rin being choked by a strange demon "Let Rin go!" Kagome shouted as she prepared an arrow.

The demon looked up and laughed "Do you really think I'm scared of you filthy human girl?" Kagome let the arrow go and watched as it hit the demon's shoulder.

"Ah! What have you done?!" The demon was purified, dropping Rin from it's grasp.

Kagome rushed forward and slide onto her back to catch Rin "Are you okay, Rin?" Kagome asked, frantically.

Rin nodded "Y-Yes.." She huddled closer against Kagome as she held back tears "It's okay, Rin" Kagome rubbed her back soothingly "Go ahead and cry" Rin held back the tears until she couldn't and finally let them fall.

A while later, The group continued onward toward the village. Kagome carried Rin on her back who happened to have fallen asleep from crying.

 **-Evening-**

Sesshomaru stared across the room at Kagome who was brushing through Rin's hair _'She's a strange human'_ He watched as Rin chatted away with Kagome.

 _ **'She would make an excellent mother for Rin..And an excellent mate'**_ His inner beast chuckled _'Silence! I will not lower myself to such'_ He growled back.

 ** _'But she would give us such wonderful and powerful pups~'_** His beast let out a growl that sounded like a purr.

'Silence!' Sesshomaru stood up then walked out of the room to get some fresh air.

'I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru went..?' Kagome thought as she stood up after untangling Rin and Shippo from her body. She glanced at at Inuyasha and noticed, for once, he was fast asleep 'Usually he's alert..and awake...' She headed towards the door.

She started walking down the hall when she soon spotted Sesshomaru's hair 'There he-'

Her eyes widened when she noticed a female demoness standing beside him 'Oh..He's busy' She decided not to disturb them so she headed down another hall.

She never noticed the face Sesshomaru made when he caught sight of her leaving.

She continued down a hall until she was stopped in her tracks by a very handsome male demon "Oh hello" She said politely as she bowed.

The male demon looked over at and smiled "Hello miss" He stopped walking and faced her "What is a beautiful woman doing in a place like this?" He smirked slightly as he saw her blush.

"My friends and I are staying here for the night before we continue onward with our journey" Kagome replied while blushing brightly 'Beautiful? Me?' She thought, beaming "I'm Kagome, Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"You can call me Akane" He reached out and grabbed her hand before putting a light kiss on it "Nice to meet you, Kagome" He tilted his head while smirking.

Kagome's blushing face lit up more at what he had done.

"Akane.." A deep voice made them turn around to look at who had spoken.

"Ah, Sesshomaru..my dear elder cousin" Akane grinned and walked over "What a excellent time to see you again"

"Kagome, Be wary of him" Sesshomaru growled out as his eyes flickered with spots of red "He's a womanizer like that monk"

"Oh? You know this beautiful woman, cousin?" Akane smirked darkly "Well, then it looks like we'll be seeing each other more often now~"

Kagome snapped out of her daze at his handsome face when she heard what they both said 'Sesshomaru called me by my name? Akane is his cousin?' She was starting to feel dizzy and slipped down onto her knees as both males moved closer to her in concern.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" They both asked at the same time and in the same tone; worry.

Kagome nodded "Y-Yes..I think I might be a little too tired..." She confessed before she let out a 'eep'.

Sesshomaru had picked her up and started walking back towards their room "Don't you dare follow, Akane" He growled a warning to his cousin and knew the fool wouldn't be stupid enough to follow.

-n-

Kagome continued to blush as she stared up at Sesshomaru 'This is getting confusing..This _has_ to be a dream' She thought sadly and didn't notice the tears that had formed then fell from her face.

"Kagome, Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, letting his cold mask disappear "Kagome?" He began to panic when she wouldn't respond to him "Kagome" He said once more before nuzzling her cheek which seemed to snap her out of whatever she was in.

"Hmm? Lord Sesshomaru..?" Kagome flinched then froze in fear at what he was doing 'What is he doing?' She feared that moving would Anger him so she decided to let him do as he pleased.

Sesshomaru was pleased that she finally responded "Are you okay, Kagome?" He asked once more and calmed down when she nodded "Don't space out" He growled as he stopped in his tracks "Just this once I shall show you my true self"

Kagome tilted her head in confusion "Huh? True self?"

Sesshomaru nodded and bent his head down to set his lips upon hers in a deep kiss.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock before she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck trying to deepen the kiss to make it long kiss. She felt him lick her lower lip and gasped as he stuck his tongue inside her mouth.

They kissed for a few minutes until they both needed some air.

"Sess.." Kagome moaned out as she was still in a slight daze. She nestled her head against his chest as she started to fall asleep from tiredness "My Sess..." She muttered as she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru slightly smiled before letting his mask back on as he continued onward back to their room.

-n-

 **The Next Morning**

Kagome yawned as she stretched out her arms "Good morning.." She blinked open her tired eyes and gasped as she realized where she was. She was nestled against Sesshomaru's chest with one arm around his neck. A bright blush lit up her face as she looked up at Sesshomaru "Uh..?"

Kagome could tell that everyone else had already woken up and left to go eat.

"Good morning, Kagome" Sesshomaru smiled "I hope you got enough sleep"

Kagome smiled back "I did" She snuggled against him and laid her head on his shoulder "Thank you.." She whispered quietly "..for carrying me back here last night..."

Sesshomaru nuzzled her head "You're welcome.."

"Was I here all night then?" Kagome looked up at him.

"No, As soon as everyone left I pulled you onto my lap" Sesshomaru replied with a smirk and watched as she smiled once more.

"I had thought...that last night was...a dream" Kagome confessed quietly.

"From now on, when we're alone I shall show you my true self, Kagome" Sesshomaru lightly kissed her cheek.

Kagome blushed "Sess.."

Sesshomaru suddenly heard footsteps approaching their room "Kagome, It seems someone is coming" His cold mask returning to his face.

Kagome nodded then got off his lap before moving to where she had slept.

"Kagome, Are you-" Inuyasha stopped and stared at her "Good, You're awake..Now we can leave after you eat" He growled and left.

Kagome blinked "Did he somehow find out?" She watched as Sesshomaru shook his head "Oh..Then he must not be happy that I didn't wake up when they did"

Kagome stood up and began to leave the room when she noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't getting up "Aren't you hungry?" He shook his head "Oh..okay..." She looked down as she left the room and began walking down the hall.

Kagome gasped as she was suddenly pulled back against Sesshomaru's chest "Sess-" She was cut off when he laid his lips against her in a quick kiss. She let out a quiet moan as she felt his tongue glide against her bottom lip before he pulled away "Sess..Sesshomaru"

"You should hurry before Inuyasha comes back" Sesshomaru smiled as he nudged her out of the room before his cold mask appeared once more on his face.

Kagome nodded before walking down the hall with a light blush upon her cheeks.

After a while of walking, she began to get lost in thought about how she woke up.

'If only he could openly show his affection' She thought, not realizing where she walking "Oof!" She tumbled backwards onto her butt after bumping into someone.

"Eek! A filthy human whore has touched me!" A young demoness shrieked as her two attendants went in front of her in defense "Lady Saya, Calm down" One of the attendants spoke "We'll take care of this filthy human wench"

"I-I'm sorry!" Kagome squeaked as she stood up "I wasn't looking where I-" A harsh slap cut her off as she fell back down onto the ground. She raised her hand up to her now reddening cheek as it began to swell up "Now that was uncalled for.." She mumbled out.

"You insolent wench!" Lady Saya growled as she lowered her hand "You should watch who you're speaking to! You should be on your knees begging for forgiveness! Not making excuses to me!"

Kagome let out a dog-like whimper as she tried to move away from the angry demoness. She was too shocked to do anything and hoped someone would help her soon or else she'd be killed.

A loud snarl made everyone freeze up where they were "Saya! What is going on here?!"

Everyone turned in time to see Lord Sesshomaru storming up to the small group and he did NOT look happy at all.

"Ah..Lord Sesshomaru" Lady Saya bowed as her servants did the same "I was just teaching this filthy human a lesson for bumping into me" She smirked, a little fang was bared.

"Let me deal with the human" Lord Sesshomaru growled out as he walked up to Kagome.

"As you wish, M'lord" Lady Saya's smirk widened even more before she and her servants walked off "I have something to attend to so I cannot watch you kill the petty human.."

As soon as they were out of earshot and gone from sight, Sesshomaru helped Kagome up before gently caressing her cheek "Are you okay, Kagome?" Kagome looked up at him while tears fell from her face and nodded slowly.

"I'm taking you to the dining hall before that bitch comes back" Sesshomaru growled as he picked her up before walking off in the direction of the dining hall where everyone else was.

When they arrived a few minutes later, their group was staring at them wide eyed and with confusion "What the hell do you think you're doing with Kagome?" Inuyasha barked out as he stood up "Get your damn hands off of her!" He pulled his sword out and stomped over to them.

When they arrived a few minutes later, their group was staring at them wide eyed and with confusion "What the hell do you think you're doing with Kagome?" Inuyasha barked out as he stood up "Get your damn hands off of her!" He pulled his sword out and stomped over to them.

"Sit boy!" Kagome snapped, not realizing what she did until he had face planted into the floor "Err...uhhhhh..." She blushed and looked down as she realized Sesshomaru hadn't put her down yet.

She looked up at Sesshomaru "C-Can you put me down?" Something flickered in Sesshomaru's eyes but it was gone before Kagome could figure out what it was.

Sesshomaru nodded before setting her down and walking her over to the dining table.

 **-Afternoon-**

Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru in front of a large pond "Isn't this wonderful?" She asked him as she smiled up at him.

She expected him to remain quiet so it surprised her when he spoke "Indeed..but it isn't as wonderful as you"

She blushed brightly before leaning her head against him "If only this moment didn't have to end.." She muttered quietly.

Sesshomaru nuzzled the top of her head with his nose as he too wanted the moment to last longer.

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
